Jafar K. Porpose
Information Name: Jafar Kemberlin Porpose Nickname: The Dark Child Age: 8 Future Age: 17 Gender: Male Species: Martian Height: 5ft 6in Eye color: Pale Green Skin color: Green Hair color: N/A Personality: Serious, Downer, Very calm and silent Allignment: Bad (by public's view) Attire: Black baseball hat, black zip up jacket, grey shoes, white gloves, black pants, white under shirt Father: N/A Mother: Sierrna O. Porpose Friends: Epsilon, Riaka, Franky, Humphry Adam Rivals: The World Love interest: N/A Likes: Books and Peaches Dislikes: Mostly everything else Favorite Food: Peaches Ability Type: Power Type Bounties: $40 Mobiums (first) $700,000,000 Mobiums (second) Weapons: Sai Powers: Demonic Transformation, Fire balls, Shock waves, Chaos Spears, Chaos Sense, Armament Background Born on a Peach field Jafar was just a simple little Martain child. Until one day an asteriod fell from the sky and smashed into the peach field, The curious little martian had to check it out so he explored it and found a fruit which seemed harmless enough, being hungry he ate the fruit and after he ate it, he gained the ability to become a demonic demon straight from the depths of hell itself. When discovered the mobius task unit sent FBI, CSI,and G.U.N to try and destroy JAfar since he was seen as the Dark child or the Demon child. In the process they killed his parents to try and lure him back and he did come back but killed all of the police units there with his unquestionable powers. Even without being in demon form this fruit gave his normal form super strength and extra agility & Speed, So they stood no chance. Since that day Jafar has been seen as a major threat to the world, normal they would rehablitate a child but it is said by the public jafar is too dangerous too keep alive. Due to this danger Jafar is alsways traveling the world and running being hated no matter where he went an five year old treated like a true convicted criminal. Since Jafar had to always run from the world since he was five he never made any friends and has spend three years alone only with his books which he loves since he says they help his mind be taken out of this hell called his life just for an instant. In the future when Jafar is a bit older an evil tyrant named Anti-boy took over and started destroying all of mobius for unknown reasons. After this event a group of rebels started up to stand up against the warlord, Jafar was shocked to find out they would let him join their cause and didn't judge him on his abilities, So Jafar gladly accepted and is now part of an elite rebel group trying to stop Anti-boy from taking over mobius. Jafar is also one of the main elites of the team and is a very useful ally and is favorited by his teammates ,Jafar couldn't be more happy. Trivia * Jafar's name is a play word for the word Afar since he comes from space *In jafar's kid form he wears a red shirt with a martian on it. *When Jafar goes demon he can not control himself *If Jafar was in the real world he would be Arabic *JAfar's favorite animal is a Tortise *Jafar's favorite music is Retro Gallery Jafar_Demon_form.jpeg Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Speed type Category:Rebel Category:Chaos User Category:Armament User